


save a life

by domharry1994



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mad Louis, Mental Illness, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: Harry has suicidal thoughts, he confesses this to Louis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> random drabble I wrote, it's been awhile since I've posted. Make sure to check out my other fics!! Also in this they are in their mid twenties. Enjoy, kudos and comment

"I want to kill myself, Lou." 

 

The knife glimmered as Harry chopped up the vegetables, he longed to feel the sharp tip against his skin. He startled as familiar arms wrapped around his middle. Louis hooked his head on Harrys right solider.

"Look at my perfect husband," Louis gloated. "Preparing us a delicious meal." 

Usually Harry would laugh or turn around and pinch louis's bum but today he shrugged off Louis and continued to intently cut the vegetables. He tried not to picture the pout that no doubt was on Louis's face. 

"Baby? Have I done something wrong? " Louis asked carefully from behind Harry, trying to think of anything he could have done to upset Harry but came up short. 

Harry sighed deeply and set down the knife, running his trembling fingers through his hair and turning to face louis. 

"It isn't you, my love. It's me. I'm not having a good day-"

"More like week. " Louis grumbled, harry raised an eyebrow at him. He crossed his arms against his chest. 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked the shorter male, slightly fearful of his response. He still wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to share the thoughts he's een having with Louis. 

Louis bit his lip, "you just don't seem.. happy." 

Harry than suddenly felt guilty, he hadn't realized how obvious he had been. Louis grasped his hand and kissed the top, "tell me what's troubling you, darling."

"You won't be mad? Or.. blame yourself?" Harry asked him first, contemplating if he should actually tell Louis. After all, for the past seven years he has told Louis everything. 

"I can't guarantee that love, but I can tell you I'll e understanding and listen. " Louis assured with a hesitant smile. 

Harry fiddled nervously with his thumbs, his green eyes met concerned blue. 

"I've been having a lot of..." Harry closed his eyes tightly, "suicidalthoughts," 

He heard Louis gasp lightly, he opened his eyes to see Louis staring at him in shock. "You-i-What?" 

"I'm not sure what happened, but last week I've just become so fascinated with the idea of death. It would be like a permanent vacation-"

"Love stop," Louis choked, "I cant bear to hear you speak like this." 

Harrys eyes softened as he saw tears beginning to streak his loves face, "oh Lou I'm sorr-" 

"Don't apologize!" Louis suddenly snapped, letting out a loud cry. 

"I'm your boyfriend, I should have known. I saw the scratches on your thighs, I noticed you distancing yourself. God I'm fucking stupid." Louis nearly screamed, crying into his hands. 

Harrys heart broke at the sight. He didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around Louis and kissing his chekk. 

"Please stop blaming yourself, it isn't your fault. I, I promise I won't think about it anymore." Harry responded weakly. Louis mumbled something incoherent into Harrys shoulder. 

"What?"

"I said I'm getting you fucking help. I'm not losing you, especially like this. We're getting married and growing old together." Louis said sharply, jabbing his finger into Harrys chest to emphasis his point. 

Harry smiled grimly but besides that didn't respond, because he wanted all those things. He didn't want to die before he could have kids, travel the world with the love of his life. He didn't want to miss that. He wouldn't miss that. 

"Okay. " Harry breathed out, "okay I'll get help." 

Louis grinned up at him, his eyes still glassy, "I love you so fucking much."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comment


End file.
